Let me love you
by lionharts
Summary: Lietbel Lithuania x Belarus! Lithuania hears Belarus crying in her bedroom, he tries to comfort her, will she finally let him in and accept him? Rated M for lemon.


_**Let me love you**_

Lithuania wandered about the large house, it was late in the evening and his eye lids were heavy with exhaustion. Climbing the creaky stairs he made his way swiftly to his bedroom, he couldn't wait to just collapse onto his bed and finally get some _sleep_. Russia had been demanding a lot more from him in the recent weeks and it was beginning to take its toll. Lithuania really didn't know how much more of this he could take…however it was all worth it to be closer to the girl of his dreams, Russia's (insane) younger sister, Belarus. His heart melted slightly just at the thought of her, she was so…so… "Gražus" Lithuania whispered to himself thinking of his crush. Just inches away from his door, Lithuania stopped in his tracks as he heard quiet sobbing, it was almost inaudible but he couldn't just ignore it. Lithuania bit his lip, the crying was too close to be Latvia whose bedroom was on the other side of the hall; he didn't think that Estonia was the type to cry and besides, the sobbing was much too soft to belong to a man; which left only two people it could be, Ukraine, Russia's older sister, or…his love, Belarus. He approached Belarus' bedroom door, his heart clenched when he realized that it was Belarus who was crying. "Belarus-chan…" he whispered, _she must be upset because her brother rejected her again…Belarus, if only you would let me love you I would do anything for you…_Lithuania thought, he was so frustrated but he also thought that it was very unusual for Belarus to be crying, in fact in all the years he had spent time with her he didn't think he had ever seen or heard her cry before. Lithuania knew he couldn't just leave the girl of his dreams to cry alone, but he knew that she probably only wanted to see her brother, nevertheless Lithuania's hand twisted the handle and the door creaked open ever so slightly.

Lithuania nearly screamed when a knife was thrown in his direction, it landed merely inches from his face and indented itself into the wooden door.

"Get out!" the voice was cold, but had a hint of sadness in it. Lithuania cringed slightly; he knew that Belarus wouldn't want to see _him_. He ignored her orders and instead approached her, it was dark in the room but he could make out Belarus' figure sprawled out on her bed. Her beautiful face was hidden in a pillow and Lithuania felt so sad, he didn't want to see his love like this, and it killed him that he could never seem to make her happy. He hated Russia, he hated him so much; sure, Belarus was his little sister, but who could not love such a sweet and cute girl? It was blasphemy in his opinion!

"Bela-" Lithuania began softly but was cut off when Belarus grabbed his tie and yanked down hard, pulling him towards her. Lithuania let out a squeak in surprise and then found he was pinned down on Belarus' bed with the Belarusian on top. Before he could even tell what was going on, a knife was pointed towards his face; he took in a deep breath

"Did I not tell you to get out?" Belarus hissed, clutching the sharp knife which was dangerously close to his face, Lithuania ignored the knife and instead focused on Belarus' beautiful doll like features; her pale skin looked like pure snow, large eyes that shone with freshly spilt tears, and sweet pink lips; her soft cheeks had tear stains on them, which enhanced her beauty but made Lithuania's heart ache

"Belarus I heard you crying, I wanted to comfort you, I only want to be here for you" Lithuania said quietly with no hint of fear in his voice at all despite the current situation…it was weird, her older brother could scare the crap out of him to the point where he couldn't even construct sentences and his body trembled with fear, without Russia actually doing anything. Yet Belarus held him at knifepoint and he could only think of her beauty and how much he loved her.

"I do not need you" the blonde girl spat, although her voice was quieter and weaker than usual; Lithuania sighed,

"I…love you Belarus" the Lithuanian man's eyes looked straight into Belarus' beautiful dark blue

"I hate you" Belarus whispered coldly; Belarus pressed the knife down onto his face, and Lithuania felt the sting of the metal as it penetrated his skin, blood began to ooze from the scratch and trickled down his cheek. The brunette closed his eyes, ready to endure the punishment he was about to receive, he wasn't a masochist but he did enjoy Belarus' body above him, _we are so close, she's touching me_…he didn't care what she was about to do to him. Lithuania opened his eyes again when he felt cold drops fall onto his nose and cheeks, was it blood? He blinked a few times and soon realized it was teardrops, the tears were falling from her eyes as she cried silently above him. _She looks so beautiful when she cries…but it is so wrong_.

"Please don't cry. A girl as beautiful as you should never have to cry" Lithuania whispered softly, looking into the Belarusian girl's teary eyes. Belarus still clutched the knife in her hand and pressed down again on his skin, harder this time, drawing more blood. It hurt, but Lithuania did not seem fazed at all. The knife moved lower, and Belarus pressed it against his throat, the Lithuanian still did not seem scared even though his life was in danger. Belarus did not press any deeper but kept the weapon there, tears continued to fall slowly from her eyes

"Why do you love me, even though you know I only love brother?" Belarus asked, her voice was soft and she looked into those green eyes that she hated so much, the green eyes that never showed her anything but love…

Lithuania's face was soaked in blood; he struggled to talk as the knife was held against his throat, "Like your love for R-Russia, it is not s-something I can c-control. I've loved you for y-years; you are my f-first and only love B-Belarus-chan" Lithuania choked out, the knife hurting his voice box as he spoke

"Don't you dare compare your love to the love I have for my brother!" Belarus pressed the knife harder, Lithuania let out a choked gasp but didn't complain or protest or even move. As she leaned over him, Belarus' long blonde hair fell forward and brushed past his lips tickling his skin; _her hair is so soft…_a small smile graced the man's lips as Belarus' hair continued to brush against him,

Belarus on the other hand was getting angry; now the bastard was smiling, mocking her love for her precious brother. She wanted to end this pathetic excuse for a man's life right now. She added more force to the knife but less force than she really wanted to, because something stopped her. The brunette man began to choke and cough, and she made the mistake of looking directly into his green eyes…for some reason, when she looked at Lithuania's eyes her tears welled up again in her own, it confused her and frustrated her to know end. She didn't let her tears fall though, she continued to look at the Lithuanian man's features, she hated everything about his face, or at least she thought she did. She noticed how his cheeks were dusted pink, even after cutting them and staining them with red blood; his eyes had never shown anger or even fear. _What a fool…_she thought, but she retracted the knife from his throat. There was a moments silence, the two just staring into each other's eyes

"Let me love you" Lithuania whispered softly, lovingly, his facial expression was suddenly serious, very different from the pathetic-weakling-fanboy look he usually held while in her presence. There was a long pause, the blonde's eyes were shining in the darkness, her expression emotionless. Belarus dropped the knife and it clattered to the floor noisily.

"Taip~" Belarus replied, Lithuania's eyes widened at the sound of his own language, never before had he heard Belarus speak it, she only ever spoke in her native tongue or Russian, mostly Russian…his heart started to beat faster, so fast it felt as if it was about to burst from his chest, Belarus suddenly leaned closer to his face and pressed her lips against his own. Lithuania's body had temporarily shut down from the pure shock of the kiss; Belarus, the girl of his dreams had accepted him?

_I must be dreaming…I must be dreaming…Belarus-chan…Belarus-chan is kissing me! _Once he regained control over his body again he closed his eyes and eagerly kissed her back, threading his fingers through her long blonde hair, he had always fantasized about touching her hair…although, the one time he had tried to do so in the past she just ended up breaking his limbs. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Lithuania deepened the kiss and Belarus opened up for him, her mouth was warm and sweet and the air surrounding them began to get hot. The brunette's face was burning; he opened his eyes to take a glimpse at Belarus, whose usually pale cheeks were a rosy red, she looked like a porcelain doll.

Belarus' body temperature was rising, she wanted to get out of her clothes; she needed to. She _needed _Lithuania. Without breaking the kiss but moving just slightly away Belarus tried to pull down the zipper of her dress, Lithuania realized what she was trying to do and immediately helped her, his own heat soaring in temperature. His shaking hands struggled to undo the dress, his excitement and nerves getting the better of him. Finally he managed to undo it, Belarus broke the kiss briefly to allow the dress to slide off of her slim body, Lithuania's eyes widened as he absorbed her features…his face became even redder, and he tugged at the collar of his uniform,

"B-Belarus-chan… Вы прыгожыя" he gasped hoping his Belarusian was correct but not giving it too much thought, Belarus resumed her position on top of Lithuania; straight away she started to unbutton his uniform, the brunette joined in, their fingers working together. Finally, the couple were in nothing but their underwear; Lithuania sat up and began to kiss Belarus' soft neck; his fantasies and dreams coming true. He started to bite and suck, pausing to say "I have always wanted to do this…" and Belarus could feel the Lithuanian man's mouth smile against her skin. Belarus let out a moan when Lithuania bit on a sensitive spot, her moan sent a chill up his spine and he visibly shivered in lust. Belarus' cold hand skimmed over Lithuania's cheeks, caressing the cuts she had caused earlier; her touch was soft and icy turning Lithuania on further, if possible…

Belarus placed gentle kisses on the cuts and then licked away the blood off of Lithuania's face; she then kissed his throat where she had placed the knife. Her hand then moved down his slick chest, Lithuania feeling like he was about to explode from her touch began to kiss her on the lips again deeply. Belarus' hand did not stop at his chest and it continued to make its way down to the hem of the Lithuanian's underwear. Belarus smirked and Lithuania's face continued to blush, his eyes watered a little as the blonde's slim hand entered his pants. The contrast in temperature between Belarus' icy hand and Lithuania's length alone caused the brunette to moan into the kiss, Belarus' smirk grew as she looked into those green eyes and saw pleasure and embarrassment, his meek self still apparent. She wrapped her small hand around the length and slowly, teasingly ran her hand up and down, Lithuania gasped and screwed his eyes shut, he moaned uncontrollably, she picked up her pace rubbing his manhood feverishly. Belarus was giving him so much pleasure, he didn't think he would have so little control…not that he could complain, it felt like nothing he had ever experienced, it was out of this world.

Just when Lithuania was at his limit and about to release, Belarus stopped and pulled her hand from out of his pants. Lithuania moaned again, but in protest. He was _so_ close and Belarus knew it, the blonde then licked away the precum from her fingers. Belarus placed her hands against the brunette's hot chest and pushed back harshly so that he was once again lying down, and she straddled him. Lithuania smiled stupidly up at the blonde. Belarus leaned in close and kissed and sucked his neck, the brunette continued to smile like a fanboy; Belarus moved to his ear, and licked the shell whispering seductively "How much do you want me, Toris~?" The Belarusian ran her hot tongue over the brunette's ear once more; Lithuania gulped audibly his throat suddenly turning very dry, and licked his lips

"More than anything" Lithuania rushed out, face flushed, Belarus licked his nose and he smiled sheepishly

"Then what…are you waiting for?" Belarus' voice was low and seductive, the Lithuanian man had a sudden look of determination in his eyes, and in one swift movement he was on top and Belarus below him. Belarus looked surprised for a mere second, and then she returned to her normal expression. Lithuania dipped his head down and trailed kisses along Belarus' collar bone, then he reached her chest and started to nuzzle his nose into her bra, he kissed her bosom and then with shaky hands removed the garment. The Belarusian arched herself upwards and wrapped her arms around Lithuania's neck; he kissed her lightly on the lips before she let go and he moved down to her panties, he paused briefly before removing them, his mind racing. The brunette looped his finger around the item of clothing and pulled it off slowly trying to not look too eager; coming to the end of his patience, he flung them off the bed. Lithuania admired Belarus' naked body, it was even better than what he had imagined the many times he had mentally undressed her. The Lithuanian man pushed a finger into her entrance and with the other hand rubbed her clit; she moaned in surprise at the sudden attention down there and squirmed a little. Lithuania wiggled his finger around, and made scissor movements to stretch Belarus' walls; Lithuania stopped concentrating on his hand and took a glimpse at Belarus' face which was now red and her eyes were closed in pleasure. Lithuania's member was throbbing painfully under his boxers and he didn't know how much longer he could wait.

"Natalia~ I need you now" Lithuania pretty much moaned, he removed his finger from inside Belarus and ripped his boxers off, he took hold of his length and positioned it at Belarus' entrance pushing in gently at first. Belarus moaned softly, her moans encouraged the brunette to pick up his pace. Lithuania moved faster, and was breathing hard he began to pant

"F-asterrr~!" Belarus moaned, wrapping her arms around Lithuania's neck again pulling her small body closer to his, Lithuania pounded into her as fast as he could panting hard and moaning "Ooh Toriiiis~" Belarus mewled in delight beneath him, Lithuania increased the pace at the sound of Belarus moaning his name, sweat dripping from his forehead and landing on her stomach, his hair stuck to his forehead and neck. Lithuania did not want to finish first, that would be humiliating but he was coming to his limit, he bit his lip hard to prevent himself from moaning too loudly, and as he reached his climax first his head rocked back and he lost all control of biting his lip and moaned out loud

"N-ataliaaaa~" he moaned as he ejaculated, his seed gushing inside of Belarus, a few seconds later Belarus came, as she had her orgasm she moaned and clung tightly to Lithuania's shoulder. The brunette pulled out, and tried his best not to collapse on top of Belarus, he slumped beside the blonde his chest heaving; the Lithuanian sighed and closed his eyes, but opened them when he felt two arms wrap around him tightly

"Love me" Belarus said using a demanding tone, Lithuania smiled softly

"Always" the Lithuanian pulled Belarus closer and wrapped his arms around her. Belarus rested her head against his chest, and Lithuania nuzzled his nose into her hair. Exhausted and very content, Lithuania fell asleep straight away, while the Belarusian watched his breathing chest go up and down for a while before also drifting off into slumber.

* * *

><p>When Lithuania woke up the first thing that came to his mind was time. What time was it? Rays of sunlight were shining through the closed curtains, <em>what the hell is the time!? I've overslept…Russia will be angry that I have not completed my chores!<em> All his thoughts ceased however when he turned to his side and saw the sleeping form of his crush…and she was naked. The brunette's face flushed a crimson red, and everything that happened the previous night flooded back into his mind. Lithuania brought his hand up to his cheeks and ran the tips of his fingers over the scratches that Belarus had given him, he blushed deeper at the memory of having sex with the girl of his dreams…that was something he would never forget. _I can't believe that was real…I thought it was some sweet dream!_ Lithuania then looked at his body and remembering he was naked, he blushed again, he was back to his meek self once more and was actually quite shy and lacked confidence, now that the room was light he would feel embarrassed being so exposed in front of Belarus. Lithuania didn't really want to move from Belarus' side, but he decided to at least try and find his clothes, which were scattered all over the room. As his weight lifted from the bed, Belarus' eyes shot open

"Where are you going?" she asked, tone emotionless, Lithuania stopped in his tracks and turned to face Belarus, who had pulled the blankets over her naked body.

"J-just to get my clothes, Belarus-chan" the brunette gave her an embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. Belarus did not say anything, after a few awkward moments the Lithuanian made his way around the room retrieving his clothes, he found his boxers first and hurriedly put them on, blushing as Belarus watched his every move. After he finished dressing, he came back to the bed and sat on the end of it; he smiled at Belarus "Um…Belarus-chan, I really enjoyed last ni-" the brunette was cut off

"You do know that this does not change anything, I still love my brother" her words cut through the Lithuanian like a knife, her expression blank and portraying no emotion. Lithuania felt his heart sink…but really, what did he expect?

"…I understand…" Lithuania said after a few seconds, "Then I guess I should be leaving, I have to do my chores after all otherwise Russia will not be happy…" Lithuania rubbed the back of his neck and laughed half heartedly, he stood up from the bed and approached the door; just as he was about to open it, Belarus stopped him

"Wait" she sat up, Lithuania turned around, never failing to give her a smile even though she had broken his heart into pieces many times "Ačiū" Belarus said quietly in a soft voice, her dark blue eyes fixed on Lithuania's green ones, Lithuania's heart skipped a beat at her words, he blinked his eyes a few times in shock; Belarus opened a draw next to her bed and took out a white nightdress, quickly pulling it over her head

"I…it's no problem, I should thank you" Lithuania replied blushing, Belarus walked over to the Lithuanian man

"You have always loved me…even though I always said I loved only brother. I never wanted anybody other than brother before, but you have always been there. I used to think that you were weak, but, if you were really a weak man…you would have given up on me by now. You're a stupid fool, but you are not weak, and for that I respect you. Thank you for everything" Belarus' face remained emotionless, but Lithuania could tell by the tone in her voice that she really meant the words she had just said…the brunette was speechless, his heart was racing

"I would never be anything less for you, Belarus-chan" Lithuania placed a light kiss on her forehead, and smiled at her lovingly

"You can call me Natalia" Belarus replied remembering how she had enjoyed Lithuania using her human name during sex last night. She disliked someone she regarded as "special" to her calling her by her country's name, and yes, she did admit to herself that the Lithuanian was special to her. Obviously not as special as her brother, but still somewhat…

"Anything you wish, Natalia" Lithuania answered, Belarus reached up and placed a light kiss on the brunette's lips, Lithuania responded almost immediately, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The two kissed intimately for a few minutes and then Belarus ended it, as she pulled away a trail of saliva still connected them both briefly; both their faces filled with a deep flush

"You should go and do your chores for brother now Toris, I don't want him to be upset" Belarus said, maintaining her respect and care for her older brother, Lithuania nodded

"I should…" Lithuania reluctantly opened the door, "Goodbye for now, Natalia sweetheart" he added, Belarus nodded and Lithuania left; as he closed the door behind him he secretly hoped that the reason Belarus wanted him to do Russia's chores was because she also did not want him to get into trouble, with that in mind Lithuania placed a hand on his still rapid beating heart and let out a sigh of happiness, a large smile on his face.

Gražus = Beautiful

Taip = Yes

Вы прыгожыя = You are beautiful

Ačiū = Thank you


End file.
